Magewitches
by Prongs.xo
Summary: The three Mages receive a surprise when they get a letter from Hogwarts! What will happen once they join the world of Witchcraft and Wizardry? All happens after the first book. R&R please :
1. Surreal Surprises

"_Dear Ms. Fletcher,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Fillius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster"_

What?

Is this some sort of joke?

Emily Fletcher sat on the edge of her bed, staring, flabbergasted, at the letter written in emerald green ink that she held her hands. She had just gone out with some visiting friends from the pet palace to check the mail, and was surprised to see that along with the bills and medical analysis' for her mother, there was a letter for her. She ripped it open excitedly it to find that, apparently, she had a place at Hogwarts. Emily suddenly snorted. "What bull," she said to herself, laughing. A place for her at _Hogwarts_, the fantasy, _imaginary_, school. Right. Sure.

Emily had grown up with the Harry Potter series, and loved it. First it was her dad reading it to her late into the night, then, when she got old enough, she started to read it for herself. She had always fantasized about something like that really happening to her. She was fascinated by the whole idea of magic, and of using it. It had become common knowledge among her friends and family that she was a complete Harry Potter addict.

"I guess someone finally decided to pull a joke on me about it," Emily sighed. She stared down at her rainbow jewel that adorned her wrist, and it flashed blue-green. Well, anything was possible, she reminded herself. She had just come to discover that. In the past few weeks, Emily and her friends, Adriane and Kara, had just come to discover that they were mages, or in other words, magic masters. Adriane, the warrior, found a sparkling tiger-eye jewel that she called her wolf stone. She was bonded to a mystical mistwolf, and together they fought like soldiers.

Kara was the blazing star, although they hadn't quite discovered what that was yet. She acted as sort of a charger for the other two girls, magnifying their magic whenever she was near.

Emily, on the other hand, was the healer. She had found a beautiful rainbow jewel, and soon learned to use it to heal and calm all sorts of animals.

Well, Emily already had magic, and didn't think she needed another type along with that. Suddenly, she laughed out loud. Stop being so juvenile, she thought to herself. This is obviously a fake.

Emily walked into the large library at Ravenswood Manor to find Ozzie typing away at the keyboard, Kara frowning at some printouts and Adriane writing something.

"Hey!" Emily walked in and plopped herself onto a large green leather couch.

"Hey," Kara returned, not looking up from her paper, still frowning. Suddenly, she bursted out, "Mrs.Windor!"

"What about her?" asked Adriane.

"After all the work _I _put into the tours and website, she's STILL not satisfied. With anything!" Kara crossed her arms and pouted.

"Easy, Barbie, you weren't the only one who has done work on all this, you know," Replied Adriane. "Besides, Mrs.Windor just has to suck it up; she's the only one who isn't happy with everything."

"Whatever, still." Kara fumed. "This is suppose to be my chance to shine, but all I'm doing is working, and it hasn't even payed off yet!"

"Hasn't even payed off?" Adriane spat back. "Are you retarded? We've secured all the animals a home, and not to mention the fact that I won't be kicked out of this place!"

"Easy, Xena, I meant payed off for ME." Kara rolled her sparkling blue eyes and examined her perfectly manicured nails. Adriane was about to shoot back, when Emily intervened. "Can we all just breathe?"

Kara sat back and sighed, then flipped open her pink powerbook. Adriane went back to writing. Emily continued. "We should be focusing on the task at hand: The Fairimentals."

Kara scoffed and said, "Uh huh. There's just one little problem. We don't even know what that task it!"

"Find Avalon," Adriane declared.

"And how to you propose we do that, miss know it all?" Kara demanded. "We'll just have to wait. Meanwhile, we can go back to our normal and old lives."

"Whatever."

The girls sat in silence for a while, the only sound coming from the computer, with Ozzie typing away.

"Hey, you guys want to see something funny?" Emily asked.

"Sure!"

"Whatever."

Emily pulled out the 'Hogwarts' letter from her blue and grey backpack. "Look at this," she said, handing it to Adriane.

"What is it?" Kara asked, as Adriane's eyes went wide.

"Y-you got one too?" Adriane asked Emily, wonder in her eyes.

"What?" Kara demanded.

"Wait, you got one? I-I thought it was a joke!" Emily exclaimed.

"WHAT?"

"If we both got one…"

"That means…"

"WHAT IS IT??"

"HERE!" Adriane shoved Emily's letter under Kara's face, which lit up when she saw it. "THAT! How could I be so stupid?" Kara asked, gasping.

"That's not a surprise," Adriane muttered.

Emily nudged her friend, and asked, "Kara, you got one too?"

"YES! But I totally thought it was one of Kyle's pranks. You know."

Emily frowned. It seemed way too surreal for it to be true.

"I know what you're thinking," Adriane said. "Not possible. But can you honestly say that after all of this?" She lifted up her blazing gold gemstone.

"Yes, yes, yes, it's all possible," Kara rolled her eyes. "But seriously. Think about it. First of all, Hogwarts is supposed to be in like, England. Second of all, if Harry Potter world is all true, there are definitely more magical schools in other countries. Third of all, like how come it didn't come by owl?"

Adriane looked at her skeptically, but Emily thought Kara had a point. "She's right. Why would we be called to specifically Hogwarts?"

"Maybe we're needed there for the magic and stuff," Adriane suggested.

"Good point, but wouldn't they _not_ be tied together?" Kara asked. "The types of magic, I mean."

"I really don't know. What you're saying makes sense," Emily frowned. "Because there's wands and stuff in Hogwarts, whereas with us, we're using jewels to channel our magic."

"Maybe there's a way for them to combine?" Adriane suggested tentatively.

"Maybe."

"Hey," Adriane's eyes sparkled. "Maybe it's all connected, and we just didn't know it."

"Are you saying that the Fairimentals are friendly with Dumbledore, or something?" Kara scoffed.

"Funny," Adriane cracked. "You forgot that old Dumby died in the 6th."

"Seriously, guys…" Emily said. "What are we going to do?"

"Send a reply with Ariel?" Kara joked, indicating the beautiful and magical snowy owl that lived on the preserve.

"Well, we could…" Emily replied doubtfully.

"Forget it," Kara said, sighing. "I'm out."

"No you are not, and we're going to figure this out!" Adriane snapped at Kara, firing up.

"Well, did you guys read the whole letter?" Emily asked.

"No. I thought it was a joke and ignored it."

"I chucked it in the bin."

"Nice one," Emily commented. "We could start by doing that."

Emily took out her letter and read through the first paper, which was exactly as she had read it in the books. She noticed that there were two other papers. The first was telling her what she needed to buy and where, and the third, was addressed to all three girls. Weird, Emily thought.

"_Dear Ms. Fletcher, Ms. Charday, and Ms. Davies,_

_You might be wondering why you were invited to Hogwarts, out of all magical schools in the world. You see, the Fairimentals requested that we bring you here. They say that you three will be needed here. _

_We know that the Fairimentals have a mission for you, and they think it's only appropriate that you get as much training as possible. That is why you are accepted into the schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_You already have one way of controlling magic, with your stones, so you might be confused between that and a wand. Your stones control the magic, and your wands will harness that magic and amplify it._

_Emily, you will continue your usual healing with your stone, but with your wand, you will perform extremely powerful healing spells._

_Kara, your wand is especially important to you. Having no gemstone, your wand is your key. Being the blazing star, you know how other magical things work better when you're around. This is the case with your wand. Your magic will amplify the magic of the wand, and you will release immense power._

_Adriane, your wolf stone and wand will create intense fighting magic. You can fight with your regular techniques, but you will also use your wand to create powerful jinxes. Your stone amplifies them._

_The Fairimentals request that:_

_You are permitted to access the forest and leave the school grounds when needed_

_You are permitted to leave the castle at night when needed_

_We grant you permission to access the forest and leave the grounds when needed, and to leave the castle at night only in extreme need._

_Concerning your transportation, you will be arriving to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts express. But you will need to be transported to London, beforehand. Therefore, some Ministry of Magic employees will be arriving at each of your houses to apparate you to the Leaky Cauldron. When you arrive there, you can decide whether or not to have to employees accompany you through Diagon Alley and to Platform 9 and ¾. _

_Please send your owl no later then 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

"Wow," Kara breathed.

"Wow," Emily agreed.

"WOW!" exclaimed Ozzie. "Hogwarts, are you serious?"

Ozzie was on the computer, researching Hogwarts and the Harry Potter series. Emily made a mental note to bring the series along with her for him to read.

"What about the preserver?" asked Adriane.

"I'm sure Gran would cover it, wouldn't she?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I suppose she's been doing it for all these years."

Emily frowned. "What about the animals? That includes Storm, Lyra, Ariel and Ozzie."

"Gran can take care of them. She knows about the magic, anyway," Adriane said.

"And as for Ariel and Ozzie," Emily said, "They can come with us. You can bring owls and rodents to Hogwarts, anyway."

"And I'm sure we can Apparate Storm and Lyra with us. We'll just have to get the permission from McGonagall to give to those Ministry employees."

"Perfect!" Kara said.

The girls wrote a letter back to Professor McGonagall, saying that they understand and agree to come to Hogwarts. They also included that the Ministry of Magic employee will most likely need to talk to their parents about Hogwarts and magic.

After explaining to Ariel, the girls attached the letter to Ariel's leg.

"Be safe!" Emily nuzzled the beautiful snowy owl.

"_I will try not to be long_," replied Ariel, before soaring out the open window of the Manor's Library.

The girls looked at each other with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. "It's sure going to be one hell of a year," smiled Adriane.


	2. Into The Wizarding World

"Are you ready

Unfortunately I do not own the wonderful world of Avalon OR Harry potter, which belong to Rachel Roberts and J.K.Rowling respectively. 

"Are you ready?"

Kara was out front of her large house, standing with the Ministry of Magic employee that was assigned to aid her. He was a very business like man, dressed in a proper muggle suit, the kind that would make him pass as a bank manager. He was a patient man, who, thankfully, cooperated when Kara requested that Lyra, her very best friend, be brought along with them.

Kara smiled and waved at her parents, who waved back, slightly teary eyed.

"I'm ready," she replied to him, and gulped.

All of a sudden, the man turned on the spot, and Kara felt like her lungs were being twisted into oblivion. It was a peculiar sensation, like she was being squeezed through a very narrow rubber tube. But just as fast as it had started, it stopped.

"Whew, that was… interesting," commented Kara, smiling up at her employee.

Kara looked around, surprised to find herself in a rather shabby looking pub that was practically empty, except for a few people in long cloaks sitting in a corner booth. The very frail and old looking barman who had several missing teeth waved up at the Ministry employee.

Kara looked around, noticing who was missing. "Where are Emily and Adriane?"

"Emily will be arriving in one minute, and Adriane, right now."

Sure enough, a faint popping sound was heard, and there was Adriane with her employee, who disappeared once more to get Stormbringer and Adriane's luggage.

"Hey!" Adriane greeted Kara while scratching behind Lyra's ears.

Suddenly, the air around them popped again and Emily appeared, holding Ozzie and Ariel.

"That felt _so_ weird," Emily chocked, breathing hard.

Soon, the girls were given their student loans by the Ministry employees, had their rooms set up at the Leaky Cauldron, and were off to shop in Diagon Alley, alone.

Diagon Alley was just as amazing as the book said. Everywhere you looked, there were brightly covered advertisements, and every store imaginable. There were tons of witches and wizards too; some with kids to buy school supplies, others just out for a day of shopping.

After an hour, the girls had their books, potion ingredients, robes, and various other things, such as cool products from the actual Weasley's Wizard Wheezes itself. Now all that were left were their wands.

"I was looking forward to this so much!" squeaked Kara as she walked in, excited, to Ollivander's. A bell tinkled faintly from somewhere in the back of the shop. The girls waited apprehensively, looking around at the rows and rows of wands. A sudden thought struck Adriane. One of the wands that she tries could have been one of the wands that Harry Potter or someone else from the book has tried!

"Good afternoon."

The girls were startled as a man, maybe in his early 40s, appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind the desk. He peered at the girls with very round, blue eyes.

"Hi," said Emily shyly.

"Hello," said Kara, smiling.

"Three wands, eh?" said the man, who the girls took to be Mr. Ollivander. "Who shall be first?"

"I'll go." Adriane stepped forward, as the other girls sat down in 2 of the 3 rickety chairs near the window.

While Adriane was being measure in many strange ways, Mr. Ollivander was looking through the shelves, and picked out about half a dozen boxes that contained wands.

He handed Adriane a short and dark wand, and said, "Phoenix tail feather, yew, quite springy, 8 and a half inches. Go on, try it."

Adriane looked at the other girls self-consciously and waved the wand, but as soon as she lifted it, Ollivander whipped it out of her hands, and handed her another one. Then after that one, another. And another.

Ollivander suddenly dashed back into the shelves, while saying, "Just a moment, I have the perfect wand for you!"

He reappeared, carrying a very old looking box with a beautiful wand inside, which he whipped out and handed to Adriane. As soon as she held it, her wolf stone flashed and she felt the warmth of the magic lodge into her heart. A smile spread across her face.

"Dragon heartstring, Oak, 10 inches precisely, very inflexible. A very powerful wand for jinxes and curses," said Ollivander, smiling now.

Adriane payed 7 gold galleons for her wand, sat down beside Emily, and began inspecting her new wand. It was now Kara's turn.

Kara tried practically half the shop before she found a wand that suited her. The piles of boxes were piled high atop the desk, and Kara started to get anxious. She was worried that it was all a big mistake. But then Ollivander handed her a light colored wand. As soon as she grabbed it, her whole body started to glow a bright white light.

"Ah, quite the unusual combination: Unicorn hair, Yew, 8 and a half inches, unusually smooth" Ollivander said as Kara payed. "And you are the last." he said as he turned towards Emily.

Emily approached shyly, and the measuring tape went at its job immediately.

She tried out quite a few wands herself, though not nearly as many as Kara. She was successful with a Willow wand with a core of Unicorn hair that measured 11 and half inches, and was great for charms, according to Ollivander.

"What an adventure. Until we meet again, Kara, Emily, Adriane," he said, as he bowed each of them from the shop, piercing them with his blue stare.

The girls returned to their room in the Leaky Cauldron, weighed down by several bags. The girls were beyond tired, but they had a wonderful day all in all. Adriane threw her bags down by her bed and then threw herself on it, exhausted. Kara was freshening up in the bathroom, while Emily was examining her wand, watching the blue and green sparks trail out of its end.

"What a day," said Adriane, cuddling with Storm.

"What a day," Emily agreed, now packing her equipment into her big brown school trunk.

"What we going to do tomorrow?" Adriane asked. "We have two more days until September 1st"

"Explore some more of Diagon Alley?" Emily suggested.

"Yeah, except this time we should go into Knockturn alley!" Adriane smiled mischievously.

"It's not safe there."

"Can't hurt to take a look."

The girls sat in silence for a while, until Emily realized there was a little problem.

"How are Storm and Lyra going to get to Hogwarts?" she began. "We can't exactly bring them on the train."

Kara piped in from the bathroom. "Lyra can fly there, right?"

"_Of course. Or I can run with Stormbringer_." Lyra purred.

"_We will manage_," Storm nuzzled Adriane.

"Exactly, think of the 3rd book. Sirius ran all the way from Little Winging to Hogwarts in his dog form. Storm will manage."

Two mornings later, the girls woke up with anticipation. It was September the 1st, and that meant that they would be on their way to Hogwarts today.

It was a pretty smooth morning, minus the part when Kara ran around screaming that she lost her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk. Only when Emily pulled it from under Kara's silk pink pillow, did Kara and Adriane stop fighting.  
The girls went downstairs for a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast, and then hauled their luggage outside. Once they were outside, the girls hugged Storm and Lyra one by one. The night before, they schemed up a plan that would get them to Hogwarts safely, and without being seen. The two magical animals would follow the train tracks to the school. Storm would turn to mist to cover Lyra while she ran through areas where they would be seen. It was perfect.

"I'm going to miss you," Kara said as she hugged Lyra and smoothed her fur out.

"_You would think that we are going away for a month_," Lyra smiled.

"_You will see us in your room at Hogwarts when you first get there_." Storm licked Adriane's face.

"How will you manage to do that?" Kara asked incredulously.

"_I am a mistwolf_."

Kara rolled her eyes. "That helps."

"_I will fly through the window, and Stormbringer can go through in her mist form_." Lyra explained.

"Smart," Ozzie remarked. "GAH! The train leaves in half hour, we better hurry!"

"Okay, let's go," Emily said, scooping up Ozzie.

The girls reached the London Underground with 10 minutes to spare. They approached the barrier between platform 9 and 10, and paused, nervous.

Adriane stepped forward determinedly. "I'll go first." With a whoosh of the air, she was gone. The rest of the girls follow suit, closer their eyes for the impact, but none came. Instead, they saw a gleaming scarlet train, with the words _Hogwarts Express_ plastered on the front. Kids and teens ran around, saying hi to friends they haven't seen all summer, eyeing each other's new haircuts.

"Wow, this is really it," said Emily, taking in the train, and the collection of Witches and Wizards.

"Yeah! Come on, let's find a compartment," said Adriane, beckoning to the other two Mages.

Emily and Kara followed Adriane and found a compartment near the end of the train that wasn't full. They stored their luggage in the top racks, and Emily let Ariel out of her cage.

"Can I talk now?" Ozzie scrambled out from Emily's sweater pocket, looking disgruntled.

Emily smiled and pulled out Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone for Ozzie, which Emily made him start to read a few weeks ago.

Somewhere a whistle sounded, and kids raced forward to give their parents last minute hugs, only to be ushered into the train as the doors start to close. As the train started to move, kids hung out of windows to wave.

"This is it!" exclaimed Kara. "We're on our way to Hoggywarts!"

Ozzie sniffled hopefully in the air. "When is the food trolley coming? I'm starving. Plus, I'm looking forward to trying some of those every flavor beans."

The train picked up speed, and the girls watched as they swept past farmland. Farmland turned into valleys, which turned into rolling hills as the time flew by.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

The mages, ferret and owl turned their head towards the door, where a plump, old and friendly looking woman smiled down at them with her food trolley.

Ozzie practically jumped with joy. "Yes!"

Emily nudged him and went forward with her money with Adriane and Kara. The girls, hungry and eager to get their first literal taste of the wizarding world, bought a little of everything and split the cost. They soon sat among piles of food and candy alike; Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, _Drooble's Best Blowing_Gumto name a few.

Adriane coughed as she bit into a strong onion flavored bean. "Whew," she said, squinting at the strong flavor. "Be careful with these,"

Ozzie took the box from Adriane, and smiled, his mouth full of crumbles from the Pumpkin Pasty. "I won't."

Kara squealed as Ozzie jumped over her, scattering crumbs on her lap. "Be careful!" she screamed. "These jeans are Diesel!"

The trip wore on, and soon the ceiling lamps were lit and the sky was dark.

"We better get changed," Adriane advised.

"Good idea."

Just after the girls were in their brand new Hogwarts robes, a message was sent throughout the train, announcing that they would arrive to Hogwarts in ten minutes time.

The girls waited nervously, and suddenly, the train lurched to a stop. Kids started coming out of their compartments so the girls followed suit. The line of kids spilled out onto a platform in the dark night. A voice said, "Firs' years, over here, firs' years!"

Adriane spun around and she found herself looking at none other then the famous Rubeus Hagrid, with his wild hair and massive figure. She noticed that his hair wasn't his usual tangle of brown. Instead, it was completely grey.

"Oh my god."

"Firs' years, come on!"

Kara pushed the other girls forward. "Hurry up!" she hissed.

The girls followed the line of other first years, and they found themselves at a lake, with several little boats.

"Everyone in, come on! No more 'n' 4 to a boat!" Hagrid stepped into a boat.

The three girls went into a boat with a rather small and nervous looking boy. "H-hi!" he smiled shakily. "My name is Edward. I'm so excited! Aren't you?"

"Hi, I'm Emily."

"I'm Kara Davies, nice to meet you!"

"Adriane."

The boats sailed off magically over the sparkling lake, which reflected the bright white moonlight.

"You'll get yer' firs' view of Hogwarts just around this corner here," Hagrid said.

The boats rounded a corner and suddenly, there was Hogwarts. It looked just like something out of a fairy tale book, with its tall towers and flickering lights from within. It was enchanting.

After some more sailing, they entered a cave through a hidden entrance of hanging vines, where they got out of the boats and walked up a narrow stone staircase. Then, they walked up a path leading to the beautiful castle, and finally entered though the large front doors.

The castle inside was just as beautiful as it was on the outside. A large marble staircase left the entrance hall, and various doors led to other rooms and chambers along the walls. Flaming torches along the wall completed the medieval like look.

At the front of the queue, Hagrid was replaced with a tiny graying wizard, who had to stand atop the staircase so he could see all of the students, and vice versa.

"Welcome first years," he squeaked cheerfully. "I am Professor Flitwick, and I will be your Charms teacher.

"In a moment, you will be entering the great hall. There you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has qualities that make them unique. Each house has their own common room, where you will sleep and spend your free time.Also, your house will be something like your family while you are here.

"Before we begin, I suggest you tidy up and prepare yourselves." He paused and smiled down at the students. "All ready? Let's go."

He went down the staircase and led the students through great double doors, and into the Great Hall, which was amazing. The ceiling looked like there wasn't even one at all. It looked like it simply opened up to the heavens, with its fluffy cloud and starry sky.

The four tables that lined the hall were packed with students, and one at the front seated the teachers.

Professor Flitwick placed a raggedy old hat that the girls took to be the Sorting Hat on a stool. He opened up a scroll and squeaked loudly, "When I call your name, you are to come up and place the hat upon your head. Abbot, Sarah!"

A short and cute blonde girl came from the back of the line and placed the hat on her head and sat on the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. A table on the left exploded with cheers as Sarah went and sat down at the end of the able.

"Bailey, Philip!"

"SLYTHERIN!" The table on the far right screamed and hollered for Philip.

"Begum, Natalia"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table on the first right cheered.

"Charday, Adriane!"

Adriane looked up suddenly, eyes wide. She took a deep breath, walked up to the stool, and put on the old sorting hat in her head.

"Ah, easy," said the small voice of the sorting hat. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Adriane sighed and ran over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down, waiting for Kara and Emily.

Right after 'Coin, Albert' was sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick squeaked, "Kara, Davies!"

Kara smiled her best smile and walked daintily up to the sorting hat, which she placed softly on her head.

"Hmm…" The sorting began in her head. "Difficult… A great, quick mind, I see, perfect for Ravenclaw. A there's power, oh yes, great power. And there's the perfect determination and attitude for Slytherin. You have everything that it needs, and there's no doubt that Slytherin will help you on your way to even greater heights and power."

Kara rolled her eyes, and thought, "_Puh_-_lease_, Slytherin are a bunch of losers, I've read the books, you know. I need to be with Adriane and Emily."

"Not Slytherin? Are you sure? Hmm, you seem to be. And with the others, eh? Well, you do have that confidence and braveness that sets Gryffindor apart. Well, then, better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Kara laughed and smiled, then dashed off to the Gryffindor table to sit with Adriane.

"Oh my god, the sorting hat is totally bipolar," Kara stated as the hat was sorting 'Emery, Jane'. "First it's all, Ravenclaw. Then Slytherin. Then, oh, no, I think you better be Gryffindor."

Adriane laughed and said, "Hey look, its Emily's turn!"

Emily walked up shakily to the sorting hat. Once it was over her head, the hat began talking. "Hmm, not a bad mind, I see. You also have quite the heart and mind of a Hufflepuff. But you favor Gryffindor. You would fit in there as well, with your braveness, kindness… I still say Hufflepuff, but apparently not, so then its GRYFFINDOR!"

Emily walked back, relieved, to the Gryffindor table where she hugged both Adriane and Kara.

"Whew! That was scary!" Emily said, running her hands through her curly auburn hair.

'Landon, Scott', a nervous looking boy with short black hair sat down near the girls. 'Lee, Garret' and 'Mitchell, Hector' became three new Gryffindor boys.

"Wow, check out _that_ hottie!" Kara suddenly exclaimed, indicating a tall, attractive brown haired boy that was still in the line. He glanced over at Garret Lee and grinned.

Kara squeaked excitedly when Flitwick called out, "Stevens, Mason!" and the attractive boy walked over to the stool.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

Mason walked over to their table and high-fived Garret. The two boys quickly looked at the three girls and smiled. Kara giggled and flashed her award worthy smile.

Emily glanced at the high table and noticed some of the teachers from the books – Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, Hagrid were a few. Though, they did look quite old. Professor McGonagall's was indeed extremely wrinkled and frail looking, with her steel grey hair up in her tight bun. Slughorn was as large as ever.

After the students were finished being sorted, Professor McGonagall came up to the front.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," she began in a wobbly voice. "And welcome all the new students. I hope you all contribute to another wonderful year. Now, it's time to eat."

Suddenly, amazing food appeared on the golden plates along the tables. Emily, suddenly realizing how famished she is, grabbed some roasted chicken and potatoes. Adriane was already gnawing on some ribs. But Kara, on the other hand, was careful in selecting her foods.

"Do you think the vegetables and fruit are organic?" she asked.

"Who cares?" replied Adriane.

The girls enjoyed a wonderful meal. Everything tasted absolutely perfect. Emily chattered to a friendly, pretty prefect named Wendy Mills about lessons. Kara introduced herself to Mason Stevens and he introduced himself back, along with Garret Lee. Adriane enjoyed the food and chatted a little with Hector Mitchell.

After they were all full and growing tired, Wendy and the other prefects led the girls and the rest of the new students up through various staircases and secret passageways, eventually reaching the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Eel spleen," said a prefect, who introduced himself as Pablo Chow.

Emily stared in awe at the common room. It was just a gorgeous as the book described, with its cozy feel, squashy armchairs, red and gold themes and crackling fireplace.

The girls walked up the spiral staircase and went through the left door to the girls' rooms. They went through the door that read 'first years'.

"So there's only the three of us!" Kara exclaimed, setting up her things around her bed.

"Yep! We're pretty lucky, actually," replied Adriane, who plopped down on her bed, which was the one in the middle of Emily and Kara.

"About time!" came another voice, one from Emily's bed.

"Hoot," agreed another.

Emily spun around to see that Ariel and Ozzie were sitting on the window ledge beside her bed.

"I can't believe that I had to miss out on the welcoming feast!" exclaimed Ozzie, who was reading Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. "According to the book, its ravishing!"

Emily set up Ozzie's bed, which consisted of her squashy blue pillow and a red little blanket that she placed on the windowsill. "I don't see why we can't bring you to the rest of the eatings."

"You better."

Adriane furrowed her brows. "I wonder where Storm and Lyra are."

As if in response to her woods, a flowing mist snaked through the other window that was beside Adriane's bed. This window was rather larger then the one beside Emily's bed.

The mist settled in the middle of the room and then Stormbringer appeared, paddling to Adriane, who caught her in a big hug.

"_Incoming_!" said another voice inside their heads.

Lyra soared through the open window and Kara shut it behind her.

"This is just perfect!" Kara exclaimed, dancing with Lyra.

Soon the girls got into bed, and with full bellies and a comfortable and warm bed, they drifted off to sleep quickly.


	3. Crumbs and Cuties

Sorry it's been like a year since I've written this story. Other people started to favorite it, which reminded me that I should probably get on it. Plus I've been feeling like writing lately, now that I have a lot of free time on my hands. Sorry!!! I won't keep you guys waiting like this again.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter world or Avalon world.

-------------------------------------

Adriane woke up quite suddenly the next morning. Her eyes still closed, she sunk back in to the comfort of her own warm, familiar and comfortable bed. Perfect. It's the weekend. Time to sleep in!

Wait a minute… she thought as she peered up into red and gold hangings above her bed. This isn't my bed!

"Huh?" Adriane sat up so suddenly, you would think a bug bit her in the back.

"_Warrior, is something wrong_?" Stormbringer nudged her packmate.

"What's up, Adriane?" To her left, Emily was rubbing her eyes and yawning

"Oh uh, nothing." Adriane slid back into her bed and reveled in the thought that she, of all people, were in Hogwarts, about to start classes!

"Can you please be quiet?" Kara mumbled sheepishly into her pillow. "My perfect complexion doesn't come on it's own you know. I need my beauty sleep."

Adriane rolled out of her bed as Emily slid on her socks. "You know we start classes in half hour, right?"

"Yippee," Kara sarcastically. But her eyes sparkled and she smiled an excited smile.

The three girls put on their Hogwarts robes and set off down the stairs and through the common room, where Kara caught the eye of Mason and Garret. They sure do make them well in England, thought Kara with a grin. They continued down the marble staircase and into the great hall for breakfast. Emily felt something scratch up her leg and back and onto her shoulder. An angry voice said in her ear, "How could you forget me!?"

"Sorry Ozzie." Emily gave the ferret a pat on the head.

"Sorry!? How could you forget to bring _me_ to breakfast?" Ozzie complained loudly,

"Shush!" Adriane whipped around to face Ozzie and Emily. "People can't be hearing you talk."

Kara rolled her eyes as the trio sat down at the Gryffindor table. "You know we _are _in a school of magic, where people are in the know."

"Yeah, but, the world of Avalon magic and wand magic are different," Emily remarked as she filled her plate high with blueberry pancakes. Ozzie jumped down from Emily's shoulder and onto the table. He found a small gold plate and heaved and pulled with all his might to bring it over to the girls' plates. Kara noticed and pulled it in between her and Emily's plates. "You can't be sure of that."

"True." Emily was in such a content mood, and these blueberry pancakes were the best she'd ever had, that arguing seemed so out of context.

"I think it's best if we just keep quiet about it all, for now," Adriane concluded. "That includes you talking," Adriane looked down at the ferret, whose mouth was impossibly full with bacon, eggs, toast, and who knows what else.

"Bummats shmmnompt femmmayermm!," was his replied as he crossed his arms.

"Don't choke," Emily smiled.

After the three girls and ferret were all stuffed and happy, professor McGonagall came around and passed out time tables. "Look, we all have the same classes!" Emily looked up excitedly at her friends as she examined all three schedules.

"Well duh," Kara started up from the table and wiped off her robe. "Let's go! Transfiguration, here we come!"

After minor squabbling about which direction to head and many confusing corridors, they found themselves in a large, high ceilinged class room with many desks seating two lined up neatly. "Take a seat; take a seat if you will." Professor McGonagall ushered the students into the classroom. Emily sat down at one table and Adriane immediately sat down beside her. Kara huffed and mumbled something like, "Fine then!" under her breath, tossed her hair, and sat down in front of them. She saw Garret nudge Mason and nod slightly towards her direction. They walked over and plopped themselves right in front of Kara.

"Hey again, Kara," Mason smiled. Everything about him called out to Kara, from his immaculate British accent, to his deep blue eyes, to his messy yet adorable thick light brown hair. She was absolutely swooning. Garret glanced quickly at Mason and said, "So what do you think your favorite class will be?" Garret was almost as good looking as Mason, with his emerald eyes and equally messy blonde hair. Though Kara noticed he could do with some braces. Well, she thought, that's what I heard about the Brits.

Adriane rolled her eyes as Kara flirted mercilessly with the two 'chaps' in front of her.

McGonagall cleared her throat. All talking ceased immediately.

"Welcome to Transfiguration, you're first class at Hogwarts."

For such an old women, she had quite a strong composure. Her piercing eyes dared the class to talk.

"You will be learning the complex art of transforming one object or creature into another. It takes immense skill and concentration, so those not willing to put in the effort required will suffer the consequences. Don't expect to be performing anything extraordinary right away, as it takes years of practice to do _this_." Professor McGonagall waved her wand at a wardrobe in the corner and suddenly, it was a horse! The class stared on, eyes wide. "That is not to say that you will not be able to accomplish magic like such," she continued as she waved her wand at the horse, which began grazing on an old textbook. It reappeared as a wardrobe. "Now, get out your quills and some parchments, as you will be copying down the basic fundamentals and rules to simple transfiguration."

Later, the class was distributed cracker crumbs. They stared down at them in bewilderment. "Your first task is to transform this crumb into a thumbtack. No, Mister Bailey, you are not to eat it. This is quite more difficult than it sounds. It would be a miracle if any of you succeed today. That is not to say that you shouldn't try. Begin!"

The girls lifted their wands and said the spells, but nothing successful came out. Emily's crumb danced around on her desk, while Adriane's remained the same. Kara, on the other hand, was having some success. "Professor!" Kara waved her hand near the end of the class. "I think I have something!"

"Let's have a look."

Kara's crumb had taken a more defined shape, larger on one end, and smaller and rather sharp and pointy on the other end. It wasn't any thumbtack, but it was definitely better than Astrid Lee's from Slytherin, who somehow dissolved hers into acid which burned a hole through her desk. "Congratulations miss Davies." Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly at Kara and walked away to help Astrid, who's desk was being eaten away at.

The next lessons involved pretty much the same scenario. The first half was involved in theory, while the next half was practical work, where someone always managed to set their hair on fire or spark the teacher's behind with their wand. Adriane earned herself a glare from Slytherin's Connor Gervais, whom she had whipped with golden fire from her wolfstone accidentally in retaliation to being knocked on the head by someone's wand in Charms.

Emily, who was a decent cook for her age, thoroughly enjoyed potions class. She cooked up her first potion, a simple draught of happiness, with delight, ending in perfect results. Her sweetness and talent earned her a liking by Professor Slughorn, who winked at her at the end of class and told her she reminded him of another redhed student he once taught.

History of Magic was as dull as it had been for centuries, taught by the ghost Professor Binns. He barely introduced himself before he picked up a book and started droning on about the first Goblin wars. "Goblins, cool," Adriane commented quietly to Emily. Ozzie piped up from Emily's shoulder. "Cousin Brommy's best friend's grandmother's cousin's son almost started a war with a clan of Hobgoblins," he stated. "The leader picked up his axe and chased him all through the Misty Moors. The elf rounded up some other elves and were about to launch their bow and arrows, when all of a sudden-," Ozzie was cut off by Emily, who was taking notes. "Shh, I'm trying to listen."

The girls didn't find it too boring at first, as they were interested in this new world of magic. But after a few classes, Goblin wars of the 4th century started to seem highly irrelevant and unimportant to their magical education. Kara complained that they all sounded the exact same.

Astronomy at midnight was another thing Kara found to complain about. Though she was always eager to learn and already knows quite a few constellations, she could hardly find the will to concentrate so late at night. By the time she got to Gryffindor tower, it was just after 1:00 AM, and she almost forgot to brush her teeth.

Once her teeth were squeaky clean and sparkling, she settled down in her bed with Lyra and fell asleep immediately, her head filled with thought of her magical first day at Hogwarts.


End file.
